


A stubborn Captain and a willing Lieutenant.

by HeavenlyMeow



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kuchiki Byakuya, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hiccups, Kissing, M/M, Simultaneous Orgasm, Top Abarai Renji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyMeow/pseuds/HeavenlyMeow
Summary: Byakuya has had the hiccups all day and won't ask anyone for help.But when an important meeting comes up, he finally turns to his Lieutenant .
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A stubborn Captain and a willing Lieutenant.

= Morning - Soul Society 6th Division Head Quarters =

Renji had just finished training some of the new members and was on his way to grab breakfast. With it being such a beautiful day, he decided to take a stroll through the garden on the way.  
As he walks passed Byakuya's study that faces the garden, he hears a strange noise. The door to the study is open and when he looks in he can see Byakuya sitting at his desk as still as a statue, until, his body suddenly jerks.

*hic*

Renji tilts his head to the side a little, looking confused.

*hic*

Renji looks around outside but there is no one else nearby. It must be coming from Byakuya.

Renji announces himself. “Captain.”  
Byakuya turns his head slowly to see Renji standing by the door, just as his body jerks again.  
“What is i- *hic*?” He asks in an annoyed toned as he is interrupted by a hiccup.

Renji takes a few steps into the room and kneels on the floor.  
“Is everything okay?” He questions.  
“Why woul- *hic* wouldn’t it be?” Byakuya turns his head back to face his desk picking up a piece of paper.

Renji isn’t sure what to do. Does he offer to help? He sits there for another minute watching his Captain’s body jerk from a few more hiccups.  
He finally gets up the courage to ask-  
“Shall I get you a glass of water Captain?”  
“No need. You *hic* can go now.” 

Renji bows, stands up and leaves the room.  
Outside Renji hears another hiccup and Byakuya’s loud sigh after.

= Mid Morning – Rukon District =

Renji and a group of members of the 6th Division are hunting down Hollows who have made their way into Soul Society. 

As Renji takes out the last Hollow, the citizens crowd around him thanking him. Off in the distance he can see Byakuya sheathing his sword.  
The other members of the division are standing a few feet behind him talking quietly together as they look over to Byakuya.  
Renji bows to the crowd and makes his way over to the group.

“Is the Captain okay?” Asks one of the group.  
“I think he’s been like that all morning.” Another member replies.  
“You can head back to Head Quarters. It looks like there are no more Hollows in the area.” Renji instructs.  
“Yes sir.” The group reply in sync and head off.

Renji looks over to Byakuya who is still hiccupping but doesn’t seem to be acting like it’s a problem.  
Renji had told his Captain there was no need for him to join them as it was only a small group of Hollows, but Byakuya insisted on coming.

= 6th Division Head Quarters – 1 hour later =

As lunch approaches, everyone is making their way into the lunch room. Renji can see Byakuya isn’t around so he decides to go and check on him.

= Garden =

As Renji exits the building he spots Byakuya standing in the garden looking up at a Cherry Blossom tree, hiccups jerking his body every 5 seconds.  
“Captain?” Renji walks slowly towards Byakuya.

Byakuya doesn’t reply.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”  
Byakuya turns and begins walking away.  
“Everything’s fi- *hic* fine.”  
Renji sighs and shakes his head as he watches his captain walk into his study, closing the door behind him. 

= Mid Afternoon =

A meeting has been called for the Captains but Byakuya is just sitting in his study.  
Renji opens the door.

“Captain? Will you be attending the meeting or would you like me to let them know you are currently busy and unable to make it?”

Byakuya sighs, stands up and walks over to Renji. Renji gulps. Is he in trouble for coming in without announcing himself first?  
Renji steps back but Byakuya walks passed him to the door and close’s it.

“I thought I co- *hic* could handle this *hic* myself but it seems I ca- *hic* can’t.”

Renji turns to face his captain who doesn’t seem as scary right now.

“I need your help Ren- *hic* ji.”

Renji looks on in shock. His captain is asking HIM for help.  
After a few seconds, Renji walks into the middle of the room with his hand on his chin, thinking.  
“Well, I have a few ideas.”

Over the next few minutes, Renji tells Byakuya of ways to cure hiccups.  
First he hands him a glass of water and watches as Byakuya clumsily tries to drink it upside down. Renji is trying not a laugh. Byakuya stands up straight, water dripping down his chin.

*hic*

Didn’t work.

He then tells him to hold his breath for as long as he can.  
Byakuya closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and holds it. After 50 seconds, he lets the rest of the air out in a loud puff followed by –

*HIC*

Renji doesn’t want to risk being killed, so he decides not to mention the ‘scaring someone’ cure.

As Byakuya continues to hiccup, waiting for another cure idea, Renji knows there is only one other cure he can think of but does he have the courage to go through with it.

Byakuya stands with his arms crossed as Renji takes a deep breath in and then lets it all out. He walks up to his captain, takes his face in his hands and goes in for a kiss. Byakuya’s eye widen as he feels Renjis lips forced onto his.  
Byakuya steps back pushing Renji away.  
“What *hic* the hell do y- *hic* you think you’re do- *hic doing?”  
Renji closes his eyes and waits for his death. 

Nothing happens.

He opens his eyes and looks to Byakuya whose cheeks have gone red.  
“Wait. What’s happening? I really thought he would cut me down with his sword.” Renji thinks to himself.

Byakuya’s body continues to jerk from each hiccup. Does this mean he might be okay with this?  
Renji decides to try again. He steps forward and tries to look into Byakuya’s eyes but he looks away, his face going even redder.

Renji puts his hand to his captain’s cheek and turns his face to face his. Renji leans in and kisses him softly on the lips. Byakuya stands still, allowing it.  
Renji then starts slipping his tongue in looking for Byakuya’s tongue. When they find each other, he begins playing with it twirling his tongue around. Byakuya soon starts to respond and begins kissing Renji back.  
Renji puts his hands on his captain’s waist pulling him in close. Their bodies finally touching, he can feel the warmth of his captain.  
Their lips firmly together they continue to kiss with such intensity they soon need to part to catch their breath.  
Renji huffs and puffs as he looks at his captain’s face which is flushed red.

Byakuya hiccups again.  
“It didn’t wo- *hic* work.” He says disappointed.

Byakuya begins to walk away but Renji grabs his wrist to stop him.  
“I haven’t finished.”

Byakuya stands still as Renji walks in front of him, letting his wrist go.  
Renji moves his hands up to Byakuya’s scarf and carefully takes it off. He knows that scarf is extremely important to the Kuchiki clan and if anything happened to it, he’d be dead in an instant.  
As the scarf comes off, Renji folds it neatly and places it on a table nearby.  
Now that that’s done, he relaxes a little more. He begins by untying the white Hakama-himo (waist strap) around Byakuya’s waist. It’s a little unnerving when he’s staring at you with no emotion showing on his face at all.  
As the Hakama-himo falls onto the floor, Byakuya’s Hakama loosens. Under the Hakama is a Shitagi (Type of shirt) and a Fundoshi (Loincloth).  
Renji decides not to fully undress his Captain as there is a chance someone may come by and that would cause a bit of a problem.

Renji puts his left hand under Byakuya’s shirt just as he is hit with a hard hiccup. Byakuya grimaces from the pain.  
“Are you okay? Shall I continue?” Renji asks.  
“Conti- *hic* nue.” Byakuya replies looking into Renji’s eyes.

Renji leans in and starts kissing Byakuya on the side of his neck as his hand reaches a nipple. He begins rubbing the nipple between his fingers gently.  
“Mmmm *hic*” Byakuya lets out a quiet moan.  
Renji looks up to see Byakuya has closed his eyes. Taking this to mean he is enjoying it, he rubs the nipple a little harder which makes Byakuya’s body twitch.

Renji then moves his other hand down to the loincloth where he can feel Byakuya has become a little hard. He cups Byakuya’s cock through the loincloth and moves his hand up and down making sure he’s not being too forceful. He soon feels it becoming wet and decides to untie the cloth, letting it fall to the floor.

“It might be easier if you lay on the floor Captain.” 

Without a word, Byakuya sits right where he had been standing and lowers himself onto his back. His Hakama is wide open and with his shirt a little dishevelled, his stomach is now uncovered. 

Renji looks down at his Captain laying helplessly on his back as each hiccup forces his body to bounce. Such white delicate skin, Renji is in awe of his beauty.  
For years he only saw his Captain as someone he would one day surpass but now, there are other feelings welling up inside him. 

Renji kneels beside his Captain as Byakuya looks up at him. Is that emotion he sees in his Captain’s eyes? As someone who hardly ever showed his emotions to anyone, this is strange to Renji.  
It might only be a small glimmer but he definitely sees something different in his Captains eyes.

Renji pushes Byakuya’s shirt up revealing his nipples. Byakuya turns his head to the side, looking away from Renji. The tips of his ears are a little red. I guess he’s embarrassed to be in this position with his Lieutenant.

They suddenly hear voices outside the door and they both freeze. Are they about to be caught?  
After a few seconds the voices move on and Renji lets out a sigh of relief. He looks down at his Captain who is laying half naked right in front of him. He has never seen his Captain look so vulnerable before.

Byakuya is hit with another hard hiccup and moans. Compared to earlier in the day, his hiccups do seem more painful. He needs to do something to help him. It’s his duty to help his Captain.

Renji leans down and puts the tip of Byakuya’s cock in his mouth. Byakuya grips his Hakama as he feels Renji’s tongue tease the tip.

“HGN *hic*”

Renji cups Byakuya’s balls in one hand and softly caresses them while his other hand holds onto the base of the shaft. Each tongue flick on the tip, each caress of his balls makes Byakuya breathe heavier as the pleasure begins to build. 

“Ahhh *hic* Mmmmm”

Renji decides to pull his hand away from the ball area and licks his fingers. He spreads Byakuya’s legs open a little more and places his finger around the rim of his hole. He slips one finger in and Byakuya’s body tenses.  
“Are you sure?” Renji asks, worried he might be going too far.  
Byakuya looks him in the eyes and nods.  
“Con- *hic* tinue.”

Renji nods back and slowly puts the second finger in. A hiccup makes Byakuya tighten around his fingers. He soon slips in a third finger and moves them all in carefully. As he rubs the inside making sure to stretch the hole, Byakuya raises his hips a little.  
He’s definitely feeling it.  
After he feels he has prepared him enough, Renji pulls his fingers out and moves around to position himself between his Captain’s legs.  
He opens the bottom of his own Hakama and unties his loincloth letting his cock free.  
Byakuya lifts his hips higher so Renji to get into a comfortable position. Renji lifts Byakuya’s legs up and onto his waist. He takes hold of his already hard cock and gently presses it to the rim. Byakuya tighten around Renji’s tip making it hard to enter.

“You need to relax Captain.” Renji tells him as he strokes Byakuya’s thighs.

Byakuya takes a deep breath followed by a hard hiccup and Renji then pushes his cock in more.  
Byakuya wraps his legs around Renji’s waist as Renji leans down, placing his hands on the floor beside his Captain’s shoulders. Renji looks him in the eyes.

“Are you ready?”  
Byakuya nods.  
“This be- *hic* better wor- *hic* work.”

Renji begins to move slowly as he watches his Captain’s face change to one he has never seen before. So that’s what he looks like when he is experiencing pleasure. Never in his life did he think his Captain could even make that kind of face. It’s actually turning him on even more.

Byakuya’s hiccups are so loud and hard, Renji is hoping no one outside can hear them. This would be the worst position to be caught in.

As he starts to move a little faster, he leans down and kisses Byakuya. Their lips pressed hard together. To his surprise, Renji feels a slight nibble on his bottom lip. He opens his eyes to see Byakuya looking right at him. Was that a smile? Did his Captain just smile? It was only for a split second but Renji could swear it was.

They start kissing again hungrily as if they had been holding out forever. Their tongues begin dancing together.

Each hiccup is making him tighten around Renji’s cock. It feels so amazing but is also making him get closer to orgasm faster. He wants to make sure his Captain is taken care of first, so he slows his thrusts down a little making sure to hit the right spot inside Byakuya.

Byakuya’s back arches as the right spot is found.  
“*HIC* HAHHH *HIC*”

Keeping his thrusts steady and at an even pace, he lifts his body up to get better movement. He watches Byakuya’s body bounce from the hiccups, his moans being interrupted every 3 seconds. Byakuya has grabbed onto his Hakama again as the pleasure begins to build.

“Hahh *hic* Hahhh *hic* I’m going to… *hic*.”

Renji pulls Byakuya up into his arms and thrusts hard into him. Byakuya wraps his arms around Renji shoulders, placing his head into the side of his neck.  
As their breathing becomes faster, Byakuya leans back, supported by Renji arms around his waist and they both come together.

“Hah Hah HGN”  
”Hahh *hic* HGN *HIC*”

Byakuya falls into Renji’s arms resting his head on his shoulders. As they stay like that for a few seconds while they catch their breath, Renji says quietly –  
“Looks like it worked.”

Byakuya leans back and looks at Renji, waiting. No hiccups.

“It seems so.” Byakuya slowly moves off Renji and stands up. He pulls his shirt down and closes his Hakama. Renji has picked up the Hakama-himo and holds it up to his Captain. Byakuya takes it and ties it around his waist.  
“You can go now.” Byakuya demands with his usual emotionless tone as he grabs his white haori (coat) and puts it on.  
“I have a meeting to attend.”  
Byakuya opens the sliding door and leaves.

Renji sits there looking at the door.  
“What just happened?” He thinks to himself.

= One week later – 6th Division =

After another long day of fighting Hollows, Renji arrives back at head quarters ready to fill out some reports before dinner. As he walks through the garden, he hears a familiar sound.

*hic*

He looks over to the Cherry Blossom tree to find Byakuya standing there. 

*hic*

Byakuya soon spots Renji and a very small smile appears. He walks over to Renji, hiccups, then walks passed Renji to his office door.  
Renji’s eyes follow him.  
Byakuya stands at the door, looks back at Renji, hiccups again then goes inside leaving the door open.  
A large smile comes across Renji’s face as he runs into the study and closes the door behind them.


End file.
